Krueger vs Voorhees: The Battle of Evil
by Deranged Avenger
Summary: 1-2, Freddy's coming for you, 3-4, Jason's at your door...(Complete)
1. The Return of Krueger

I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Jason Voorhees, or Freddy Krueger, but I do own Brendant and Chaos.  
  
Summary: 1-2, Freddy's coming for you. 3-4, Jason's at your door...  
  
A/N: Just to answer any questions on why I didn't write a Freddy Krueger fic before I wrote this like I did Jason, there's enough Freddy vs DBZ fics on Fanfiction.net already, and this takes place a month after Friday the 13th XI: Jason's Vengance  
  
PS: Listen to "Famous Monsters" by Saliva while reading this, since the song is basically about the two.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
Freddy Krueger muttered angrily to himself as he pulled himself from the pit of fire he was in.  
  
He stood on the edge and looked in at all the other killers and smirked, saying "See ya later Dahmer! And you too Borden!" Freddy then dusted off his red and green striped sweater before he felt the top of his head, which was bare.  
  
"Where is that damned thing?" Freddy wondered as he looked for something until he finally spotted a dusty old brown fedora.  
  
"There it is." Freddy said with a dry chuckle as he picked up the hat and placed it upon his head like a royal's crown.  
  
"Now that I have this back, it's time to settle some old scores, starting with the Z Fighters, and then Voorhees." Freddy said as he disappeared.  
  
A few moments later, Freddy was back in his boiler room, and heard the sound of typing from the mortal world.  
  
"Fresh meat." Freddy said with a morbid smile.  
  
Pan sat her computer that night, typing up a report for her job. As she typed, she heard little kids singing "1-2 Freddy's coming for you. 3-4 better lock the door. 5-6 grab a cruxafix. 7-8 stay up late. 9-10 never sleep again."  
  
"What the Hell?" Pan thought as she looked around for the source of the voice, but saw noone. She shrugged and continued typing until she heard the sound of metal blades being pulled across metal pipes. She looked around again, shrugged, and went back to work.  
  
She had been working for a few minutes when the world around her began morphing, and Pan yelled "What in the Hell?" As she watched, her room slowly morphed into a steaming-hot boiler room illuminated in red lights.  
  
"Hello?" Pan asked noone, and only heard the hiss of steam for a reply. Pan stood from her computer table, which sat in the middle of the boiler room, and began walking.  
  
"Hello?" Pan called, and a distant voice of a small child called "Help me!"  
  
"Who's there?" Pan called out, and the voice replied "Help! I'm scared and I'm hurt!"  
  
"I'm coming! Hold on!" Pan said as she sprinted toward the source of the voice, which she soon found was a small crevice in the floor.  
  
"Help!" the voice called again, and Pan looked down into the crevice, and saw a young boy hanging there. She reached down and pulled him up and set him on the floor.  
  
"Where are we?" Pan asked, and the boy said "Your resting place!" before he kicked her in the chest, sending her onto a bed of spikes, all of which stabbed through her.  
  
"Nighty-night!" the boy said, his voice becoming more gravally as he transformed into his true form, that of Freddy Krueger. Freddy sneered, showing his rotten yellow teeth as he placed a blanket over Pan's body.  
  
Pan's head laid upon the keyboard of her computer, blood slowly collecting upon it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- 


	2. The Rise of Voorhees

I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Freddy Krueger, or Jason Voorhees, but I do own Brendant and Chaos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
A pair of teens stood on the edge of the lake near the gas station near midnight, the gas station empty and closed.  
  
"Are you sure he's down there?" the first, a boy named Rick, who was holding an old-fashioned hockey mask with a split on the upper left-hand corner, asked his girl companion named Alice.  
  
"That's what I've heard." Alice said as she kicked a rock into the water.  
  
"So, what are we doing out here?" Rick asked, and Alice said "We're going to see if he's down there."  
  
"What?!" Rick yelled, and Alice nodded, adding "He's been down there for about a month supposedly, so he shouldn't be to rotted."  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Rick said, but Alice looked him in the eye and said "Are you going to do this, or will I have to do it all alone while you wait up here?"  
  
"Alright! Alright! You win!" Rick said as he set the hockey mask down on the bank and the two jumped in, swimming down.  
  
They swam for a few moments before they saw a dark shape, and upon closer inspection, they saw it was Jason Voorhees, which caused Rick to garble "Holy shit!"  
  
The two began swimming toward the top of the water, but Alice's foot got caught on something. She bubbled furiously as she tried to free herself, and eventually it let go. She swam for the surface but she felt a hand grab her foot and grip it hard. She got a look of panic as she realized she was running out of air and she couldn't last much longer, so she thrashed, kicked, and paniced until she felt herself dragged down lower until she felt a pair of powerful hands grab either side of her head, and begin pushing harder. And harder. And harder until her skull gave up and her head was smashed into red mush gripped by a pair of hands. The hands let go and the figure who owned them went up to the water.  
  
On the shore of the lake, Rick stood, ringing his hands and asked himself "Where is she?" He watched the water, and saw a black spot appear on the water. He smiled as he watched it rise higher and higher until it surfaced, Rick's face twisted into a look of horror. It was Alice, her head smashed into a pulp and blood clouding the water.  
  
"Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!" Rick yelled as he backed up until he bumped into a large, wet chest. His eyes travelled up until they reached the horribly twisted and rotted face of Jason Voorhees, looking down at him with his one good eye.  
  
"Fuck!" Rick yelled as Jason grabbed for him, but Rick dove to the ground and rolled away, and began to ran as soon as he got onto his feet. Jason started to follow, but a white object on the shore caught his attention. He walked over, and picked it up. A hockey mask. He slipped it onto his face and walked the way Rick went.  
  
Rick cursed as he ran, followed by Jason, who was amazingly catching up.  
  
"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!" Rick yelled as he ran until he reached town. He ran down the road as Jason followed after him, silently, intently. Rick eventually stopped at a dead end in an alley, and saw as Jason stepped before him. Jason slowly made his way toward Rick, and stopped, looking down.  
  
'What's he doing?' Rick thought to himself as he watched Jason bend down and pick something up.  
  
An old, fire-scorched ax.  
  
'Holy shit! I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm dead!' Rick yelled in his mind as Jason walked closer, and closer to Rick, raised the ax above his head, and swung down, slicing Rick in half, the two halves falling to the either side. Jason turned, ax in hand, and walked off from the sight. 


	3. The Finding of a Victim

I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Freddy Krueger, or Jason Voorhees, but I do own Brendant and Chaos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
An alarm clock buzzed loudly until a hand slammed onto the snooze button. Brendant rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up in bed next to Marron, who was still sound asleep. He smiled to himself as he bent over and gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
'My blonde angel.' Brendant thought as he stood from the bed, going to prepare breakfast for her.  
  
Meanwhile, Jason walked through back alleys, noone seeing him until he reached three guys wearing red do rags gang-banging a girl. Jason walked up to them and they stopped what they were doing, the girl crawling off down the alley.  
  
"Who the fuck are you, hockey-head?" The first guy asked, but Jason said nothing as he picked up the second guy.  
  
"Holy shit!" the second guy yelled as Jason picked him up and rammed him through the midsection of the first guy before slicing off the second guy's head.  
  
He then grabbed the third guy, who said "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" over and over, found a hot pipe, and shoved his face onto it, holding it there until the guy quit squirming. He let the body fall, the man's face peeling off sickingly and remaining on the pipe, and walked on, in search of more victims.  
  
In his boiler room, Freddy watched this with a wicked smile and said "He's racking up quite alot of kills, but he's not doing it with flare or pinache!"  
  
Freddy stopped watching as he felt someone fall asleep, and with a smile of evil said "More meat" before disappearing.  
  
In her bed, a girl dreamed she was at a dance as she slept, and in this dream a handsome man walked up to her, holding a cup of punch.  
  
"Punch for the lady?" the man asked, and the girl took it, sipping it. It tasted funny to her, but she drank it anyways. After she drank it, she felt sick to her stomach and her lips burned. She looked into a silver platter and saw her lips were melting off.  
  
She turned to the man, who had morphed into Freddy Krueger, and asked "What's happening?"  
  
Freddy smiled and said "It's my favorite punch, fruity acid!" Freddy began cackling as the girl's stomach burst open, her guts spilling upon the floor. Freddy then disappeared back to his boiler room, waiting for a new victim.  
  
In their home, Marron awoke to the smell of cooking breakfast and wondered 'What is that?' as she stood and walked to the kitchen where Brendant was cooking food.  
  
"Hi sunshine." Brendant said with a pleasent smile to Marron, who blushed lightly as she sat at the table and waited politely for him to finish.  
  
As he laid in his bed, Trunks was awaken as the sun shined in his eyes, and he looked over to the spot next to him, which was bare.  
  
"Pan? Where are you hon? Pan?" Trunks called as he looked over at the computer table and screamed as he saw Pan slumped onto the keyboard, her shirt bloodied from hundreds of holes in her back and the floor had a pool of blood on it. Trunks shakily picked up the phone next to the bed and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello?" Goten asked with a yawn as he laid next to Bra.  
  
"G-G-G-G-Goten." Trunks said with a gulp.  
  
"Yes?" Goten asked, alert now and Trunks said "P-P-P-P-P-P-P-Pan's dead!"  
  
"No way! No fucking way!" Goten said as Bra looked at him and asked "What is it?"  
  
"Pan's dead!" Goten said and Bra gasped, asking "It's not true, is it?"  
  
"I don't know, but Trunks says she is and he wouldn't lie about that." Goten said as Bra nodded in agreement.  
  
"What happened?" Goten asked, and Trunks said "Well, I woke up this morning and she was slumped over her computer's keyboard, dead."  
  
"You don't think it was..." Goten stared, and Trunks finished "Yes I do. It's Jason Vorhees." 


	4. The Meeting of The Z Fighters

I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Freddy Krueger, or Jason Voorhees, but I do own Brendant and Chaos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Marron smiled at Brendant as they ate breakfast, which consisted of eggs, waffles, toast, bacon, grits, and sausage.  
  
"Brendant." Marron said, and Brendant asked "Yes?"  
  
"Brendant, do you love me?" Marron asked, and Brendant smiled, chuckled, and said "Of course I do my blonde angel."  
  
Marron sighed and said "I should of known, but I asked anyways." Brendant shrugged and said "It's ok, you just wanted reasurance that it's true."  
  
Marron chuckled and said "Damn you and common sense." and Brendant added "I know, it just fucks up all our problems by solving them."  
  
The two continued eating, both smiling.  
  
But Trunks, Goten, and Bra weren't smiling as a paramedic pushed a stretcher with a body bag on it from the house, the three knowing who was in it.  
  
"So, Mr. Briefs, can you tell me what happened this morning?" An officer asked, and Trunks said "Well, I woke up, and I saw Pan slumped over the computer keyboard, lots of holes going through her and surrounded by blood."  
  
"Ok, do you know anyone who would do this?" The officer asked, to which Trunks replied "Jason."  
  
"Jason? Jason who?" The cop questioned, and Bra answered "Jason Voorhees."  
  
"Jason's dead kids." the officer said, but Goten shook his head and said "He's alive again, and killing." The officer started to reply, but his walkie-talkie suddenly screeched with life.  
  
"Hello, Officer Roderick here." the officer said, and listened.  
  
"Kids, I gotta go, three gang members were killed, and they say it was gruesome." The officer said before he went to his patrol car and drove off, followed by the ambulance.  
  
"We should inform the others." Trunks said as Bra and Goten nodded, the three going into the house.  
  
As Marron washed the dishes from their breakfast, the phone rang.  
  
Brendant picked it up and asked "Hello."  
  
"Brendant. Pan's dead!" Trunks said as Brendant gasped and said "No!"  
  
"No what?" Marron asked, and Brendant said "Pan's dead."  
  
"No!" Marron said, and Brendant nodded.  
  
"Well, call the others and let's meet at Capsule Corp." Brendant said to Trunks before he hung up.  
  
Around an hour later, Brendant, Marron, Trunks, Goten, Bra, Chaos, Paris, 17, Lunch, Goku, Chichi, Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan, Videl, Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, and 18 sat in the Capsule Corp living room.  
  
"What is it, and where is Pan?" Gohan asked, and Trunks let out a long sigh before he said "Well, Gohan, she's dead."  
  
"WHAT? How?" Gohan asked as tears welled up into Videl's eyes and she began crying into Gohan's shoulder.  
  
"We're not sure, but we think it might have to do with Jason Voorhees." Goten said as the others look on in disbelief.  
  
"Wh-what were the wounds like?" Goku asked, straining to ask the question.  
  
"Her back was covered in puncture wounds." Trunks said with a gulp.  
  
"Well, if he killed Pan, then why didn't he go after you?" 18 asked Trunks, who shrugged and said "I don't know. Do I look like I think like an undead killer?"  
  
"There's someone else out there." Vegeta spoke up suddenly, and the others looked at him in shock.  
  
"What was that Vegeta?" Chaos asked, and Vegeta said "There's another evil out there. Try to sense him!" Vegeta said, and the others who could detect ki began to search, until Goku gasped.  
  
"What is it Goku?" Chichi asked, and Goku said "Vegeta's right."  
  
"What? Another killer?!" 17 said, and Goku said "Yes. He appears to be in the dream world."  
  
"Who is it?" Goten asked, and Goku said "I don't know. I just don't know." 


	5. Freddy struts his stuff

I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Freddy Krueger, or Jason Voorhees, but I do own Brendant and Chaos.  
  
A/N: I decided that the reason for the fight is because of their own egos. Hey, killing a mass murderer of the other's calibre is worth major bragging rights. Silly, but effective. Also, I tell their histories, and Jason's is longer since there's more to his than Freddy's, and I disenvow(can't spell the word) any knowledge of Jason Goes to Hell, which blew.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
"It's a man from another diminsion, Freddy Krueger." Vegeta said, and the others asked "What?"  
  
"Freddy Krueger, a child molestor from another dimension who was burned to death by a mob of angry and grief-stricken parents. They thought he was dead, but he was given powers and the ability to control dreams by demons who needed someone to do their dirty work, collecting souls. He has somehow made it to this dimension and is killing us for his own sick purposes." Vegeta said as the others listened in shocked awe.  
  
"And over the quiet month from Voorhees, I did a little checking on his background." Brendant said, and Marron asked "So what about him?"  
  
"Well, it appears that as a boy, he went to Camp Crystal Lake in America, and at this lake he supposedly "drowned," which made his mother, Pamela Voorhees, loose it, so she killed the counselors who let her son drown and tried to keep the camp closed by either burning cabins or poisoning the lake's water. But this was in vain, since they opened it back up anyways. So Pamela killed everyone there except a girl named Alice, who killed her. Well, it appeared that Jason didn't drown, but instead lived in the woods, and saw his mother's death. So two months later, Alice was killed by Jason, or so thought since she disappeared. Soon the camp opened and Jason killed everyone but one girl and then disappeared." Brendant said.  
  
"Go on." Chaos urged, so Brendant took a deep breath and said "Well, soon after that, he reappeared and killed again, gaining his legendary hockey mask in the process. He killed all but a girl once more, who hit him in the head with an axe, which is how he got that cut in the hockey mask. Well, it appears he survived that and killed more until he was "killed" by Tommy Jarvis, who, along with his sister were the only survivors. Well, after that, an impostor killed dressed as Jason, and this sent the already fragil Tommy off the deep end, who went to Jason's grave was going to burn him, but took a pole from the graveyard fence and stabbed Jason in the chest with it, but lightning struck it and it brought Jason back to life, and made him nigh-invincible. Well, he kills some more, is stopped, is freed by a psychic, who stops him, and is brought back again, runs wild in New York and on a cruise ship, and is stopped once more, which finishes him until Bulma decided to bring him to life AND make him superhuman and invulnerable to blasts of ki." Brendant said as the others looked at Bulma, who chuckled and said "Oops."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Krillin asked, and Goku said "We find a way to get the two to fight. If we're lucky, they will kill each other, but if one lives, it should be weak enough for us to handle."  
  
"Ok, but just how do we get them to fight." Chichi asked, and Goku said "We get Jason to sleep, and then let them handle the rest. But until then, noone sleeps."  
  
"That'll be impossible, we don't know when or even if we could get Jason to sleep." 17 said, and the others nodded.  
  
"Ok then, we'll take turns sleeping, and if it looks like the sleeper's having a terrible nightmare, we wake them up." Vegeta said, and the others nodded.  
  
In the dream world, Freddy chuckled as he listened in.  
  
"They think they can just "wake" someone up from one of my nightmares? Well, boy are they in for a rude unawakening." Freddy cackled as he walked back and forth in his favorite place, his boiler room.  
  
"Well, let me just show them what I'm capable of." Freddy said as he looked about the group and finally set his eyes on Marron.  
  
"So sweet. So dainty. So... perfect." Freddy said as he smiled and disappeared from the boiler room in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Ok. So what do we do about Jason?" 18 asked as Marron felt her eyelids droop, despite her not being tired. She tried to keep her eyes open, but eventually they closed and her head lolled onto her chest.  
  
Marron was sitting in the Capsule Corp living room as before, except all alone. She looked around and called out "Hello? Is anyone home? Hello!"  
  
As she sat their, she saw a figure close in on her. This figure was wearing a red and green striped sweater, a trenchcoat over that, a pair of brown slacks, black dress shoes, a dusty brown fedora on his head, a clawed glove on his hand, and he was severely scarred by fire.  
  
"Hello, who are you?" Marron asked, and the figure said "The name's Freddy Krueger."  
  
"You! Then I must be... oh no!" Marron said, and Freddy smiled and said "Yes my darling, you are asleep."  
  
"Then I need to wake up!" Marron yelled, and tried to wake up, but couldn't, and to make matters worst, straps had appeared from the chair and were holding her down.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, sweety." Freddy said as he had an instant change of clothes, changing into the clothes of an Avon lady.  
  
"Darling, you need a makeover!" Freddy said in a fake Southern accent, and raised his claws over his head.  
  
"This'll be a killer makeover!" Freddy yelled as he began clawing Marron's face with his clawed glove, who began screaming.  
  
"Marron! Marron wake up! Please Marron wake up!" Brendant yelled as the others watched in horror as claw marks appeared on the screaming young girl's face.  
  
"Marron! WAKE UP! Please! I don't want you to die Marron! Please!" Brendant yelled as Marron continued to scream.  
  
"Don't you look marvelous!" Freddy said as he clasped his hands together, Marron sitting spot, her face covered with claw marks and blood, but she was still alive.  
  
"Time for the final part!" Freddy said as he raised his hand, but stopped as he felt something about him, breaking his concentration and allowing Marron to awake.  
  
"Awwww goddammit!" Freddy yelled as he stomped on the ground angrily before he stormed off.  
  
In the real world, Marron sat straight up, screaming.  
  
"Marron, calm down! It's ok! Calm down!" Brendant said as he held Marron and stroked her blonde hair, who had broken down and began sobbing into Brendant's shoulder, the tears mixing with the blood and soaking the shoulder of Brendant's shirt.  
  
"What happened?" 17 asked as Marron looked up and said "I saw him."  
  
"Saw who honey?" Krillin asked, and Marron said "Saw Freddy Krueger. He forced me into sleep and wouldn't let me wake up."  
  
Bulma cocked an eyebrow and asked "Then how did you wake up?" to which Marron saided "Something caused him to loose concentration, and I was able to wake up."  
  
"Then he can force us into sleep." Goku said as the others sat with looks of fear on their faces.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Uh-oh! Freddy can force you into sleep and keep you that way as long as his concentration is on you! What's Jason going to do to counter that? Find out next time! 


	6. Jason takes the cake

I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Freddy Krueger, or Jason Voorhees, but I do own Brendant and Chaos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Jason Voorhees, now with a machete in hand, stood upon a hill overlooking Capsule Corp, and cocked his head as he looked at the building. He then walked toward the building with one thought in mind:  
  
Death to all within it.  
  
Meanwhile, Marron sat in the hospital bay of the Capsule Corp with Brendant by her side, bandages covering her face and tears still silently streaking down her cheeks.  
  
"Calm down Marron, it's ok." Brendant said as he held her close to him, Marron sniffling as she nodded.  
  
Outside, Jason walked up to the glass doors, looked at them, and walked through them easily. He then walked up to the receptionist and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up into the air and looking at her with his one good eye.  
  
"Please don't kill me." the receptionist begged, but Jason raised his machete and rammed it through the receptionist's chest. He then pulled his machete out and let the body drop, and turned, walking down a hallway, the hallway that led to the hospital wing.  
  
"Come on Marron, let's get back to the others." Brendant said as he led Marron down the hallway, one arm around her, holding her to his side as she looked at the floor.  
  
Marron looked up and screamed as she saw the hulking form of Jason Voorhees before them, looking at them, remembering what happened. He stood for a moment more before he walked toward them, machete in his hand.  
  
"How did he get here?" Marron asked as they ran, and Brendant answered "I don't know, but at least now we can catch him!" Brendant then stopped short, and ran at Jason, leaving Marron alone and screaming for him to come back.  
  
He rounded the corner, saw Jason, smiled, and yelled "Yippie-ki-yay motherfucker!" and dove at Jason's legs, tackling them from underneath the killer and sending him sprawling onto the ground. Brendant stood as Jason rolled over and sat up, only to get a foot to the center of his hockey mask, knocking him flat onto his back again. Brendant kicked at Jason, but Jason caught his foot and pulled it out from under him, sending Brendant onto his back. Jason sat up and stood as Brendant rolled onto his stomach and struggled to get up. Jason stood above him and swung at Brendant's neck with his machete, but Brendant pushed up onto his feet with his back against the wall, the machete missing by inches.  
  
"You son-of-a-bitch!" Brendant yelled, and Jason went for a stab with the machete, but Brendant dodged to the side and Jason got his machete stuck into the wall. Brendant punched Jason in the side of the head, which caused him to stumble back, and a cylinder came down from the roof above him. Jason slammed his fist onto the side of the cylinder, but it soon filled with a gas, which knocked Jason unconcious.  
  
Brendant looked in shock until the others walked around the corner, Bulma holding a remote with several buttons, and she said "Good plan."  
  
"Where the Hell did you come from?" Brendant asked, and Goten said "Marron came and got us. She was hysterical."  
  
"I can understand why." Brendant said as he motioned toward Jason's unconcious body.  
  
"Well, let's get tall, dark and ugly in the lab as I call the morgue for the body." Bulma said as the others nodded.  
  
In the dream realm, Jason stood on the edge of a lake within a forest, along with several old, decaying cabins and a sign reading "Crystal Lake." He was home, and yet something felt wrong about it. Jason stood on the edge of the water and looked over the lake, taking in all the memories of this place. He took a deep, labored breath full of fresh water as his eyes scanned the water.  
  
"You looking for me?" said a familiar voice as Jason turned, coming face-to- face with Freddy Krueger. 


	7. The First Meeting of Evil

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Jason Vorhees, but I do own Brendant and Chaos.  
  
A/N: This has nothing to do with the fic, but something interesting I noticed on my keyboard. The letters F and J on my keyboard have some kind of small, rectangular crest in the center of the bottom of both keys. Interesting, huh?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Jason stared at the figure of Freddy Krueger, who was before him and smiling cocky as ever.  
  
Freddy looked over Jason with an eye and said "So you're the infamous Jason Voorhees, huh? I've seen better." Jason said nothing in reply, and Freddy smiled as he raised a hand in the sky and from it an ax fell from the sky and embedded itself in the ground before Jason.  
  
Jason reached down and pulled it out of the ground as Freddy said "To give you a sporting chance." Jason looked at Freddy and swung downward with the ax, Freddy barely dodging the swing and smiling.  
  
"Good try, but just not good enough." Freddy said as Jason looked at him with his one good eye and swung again, this time in a parrallel swing. Freddy dodged again and struck Jason in the chest with a punch before Jason could take another swing. Jason was thrown back some by the blow, but quickly regained his composior and attacked again, this time striking Freddy with a fist, this time Freddy flying back from a blow. Freddy regained his composior quickly and jumped at Jason, who caught him by the throat with one hand. Jason went for a slice with his ax, but Freddy turned into a red and green striped snake and slithered from Jason's grasp before returning to normal.  
  
"You're tougher than I expected, Voorhees." Freddy said, and Jason looked at him as Freddy said "But don't expect to win!" Freddy smiled as he disappeared, and Jason looked for him until a clawed glove emerged from the sky and got Jason by the collar with the claw on it's index finger. It lifted him into the sky and held him there, Jason's limbs dangling in midair, the ax still in his grip.  
  
"Jason!" screamed a booming voice from the sky, and Jason just hung in the air, held up by the claw.  
  
"Jason! You will never defeat me! Never!" the voice bellowed as Jason hung there, silent. The large hand prepared to throw Jason to the ground, but Jason disappeared.  
  
"Another one woke up!" came a familiar gravelly voice as Freddy reappeared, snarling with rage.  
  
Jason's one good eye shot open and saw he was now in a familiar lab, this time hanging over the lab table by his arms and legs instead of on it. He also noticed several wires stuck to his body with suction cups. His eye looked about, seeing several men and women in lab coats bustling about outside windows. One in a room looked at a monitor and gasped, then looked out into the room with Jason. His eyes went wide as he saw Jason looking back at him, and his face went pale as he saw the ax in his hand.  
  
"Alert! Voorhees is awake!" the man yelled into a mike, sending the others into panic. Jason gave his leg a decisive tug, and the chains holding him up snapped. He repeated it with his other leg, and those chains snapped also. He put his feet onto the floor, stood straight up, and gave both his arms a tug forward, snapping all the chains. The man who had called the alert pushed a button on his consel, and a large, thick slab of metal covered the doorway, which had no door. Jason walked up to it, looked at it for a moment, then swung a fist at it, the slab of metal falling with a loud clanging noise before him. He walked over it, leaving footprints in the metal as he walked. His eye scanned for victims, and through a window into a small, dimly lit laboratory, saw Lunch and Bulma, huddling together in the small lab. He walked up to the door and swung a shoulder into it, knocking it to the floor and startling the women.  
  
He walked into the room, causing the women to begin screaming, Bulma yelling out "Help! Vegeta, HELP!" Jason walked up to them, and they stood as he closed in. He looked at the women for a moment before letting his ax swing, slicing Bulma in half at the waist. As he sliced Bulma in half, Lunch scrambled to get past him, but he knocked her to the ground with a backhand, and walked up to her.  
  
"Please don't kill me! Please! Please I beg you!" she screamed as Jason closed in, his ax ready to attack. He looked at her, cocked his head to the side, returned it, and let his arm holding the ax drop to his side. Lunch smiled as she thought he was letting her go, but this thought left her mind as he put a boot onto her head. He looked at her for a moment before driving his foot down with power unknown, crushing her head. His head cocked to the side as he looked at her, her head mangled, brain-matter oozing out, blood dripping for shards of skull sticking from her head, and an eye danging out of the socket. He looked up and walked from the room, leaving the two bodies as he searched for more victims.  
  
"So Voorhees is awake and killing again? Well, looks like it's killing time!" Freddy cackled as he disappeared.  
  
"Can you believe this shit?" Yamcha asked as he and the others ran from Capsule Corp, but they began to melt into the ground with each step. Yamcha looked back and gasped in shock at the spectacle, so shocked he stopped in the middle of the road as they sunk lower and lower.  
  
"What the Hell?" Yamcha murmured as he watched, and then a loud horn filled the air. A loud, deep horn. The horn of an eighteen-wheeler. Yamcha whirled in time to see the grill of a demonic eighteen-wheeler before it smashed into him, splattering him onto the front and sides of the truck.  
  
"Outta the way!" Freddy cackled as he honked the horn of the demonic eighteen-wheeler.  
  
In a room of Capsule Corp, Yamcha laid on the floor, smushed as if run over by an eighteen-wheeler. 


	8. Freddy and Jason's 2for1 special

I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Freddy Krueger, or Jason Voorhees, but I do own Brendant and Chaos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where's Bulma, Lunch, and Yamcha?" Goten asked as he and the others stood outside, and the others shrugged.  
  
"I don't know." Goku said as they stood their, all catching there breathes.  
  
"They could still be in there." Brendant said, pointing toward the Capsule Corp main doors.  
  
"Lunch in there?! That freak Jason's in there!" 17 snarled as he headed for the front doors of Capsule Corp.  
  
"17! No!" 18 yelled as she followed her irate brother into Capsule Corp.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Goku said as they stood in place.  
  
Inside Capsule Corp, 17's eyes scan the place as he went through the various hallways in search of Lunch, 18 close behind.  
  
"17, are you insane?!" 18 asked as she followed him through the various hallways.  
  
"18, I have to find her!" 17 said, and 18 asked "What if he's already killed her?"  
  
"Then I will personally find, draw, and quarter this motherfucker myself!" 17 snarled as he continued through the hallways with 18 close behind. The twins continued on until they saw Jason before them, his back turned to them. 17 growled angrily as he fired a large ball of ki into his back, sending Jason flying into the wall before him.  
  
Jason stood silently and turned toward the twins, 17 growling and saying "Come get some, motherfucker!" Jason walked toward them, and 17 grabbed a fire ax and swung it in a downward arch when Jason was close enough, the blade of the ax embedding itself into Jason's chest. Jason looked down at it and pulled it free, dropping it to the side and looked back up in time to see 17 swing a fist at him. Jason grabbed it in one large hand and swung with his own fist, slamming it into 17's chest, sending 17 flying back.  
  
"Great mother of fuck!" 18 yelled as she saw the limp arm in Jason's grip. Jason stared at it and looked up in time to see 18 hit him in the gut with a knee, doubling him over. Jason rose his head and saw 18 swing with a fist, but he stabbed upward with the arm, embedding it into her chest in an upward arch.  
  
18 fell to the ground, dead as Jason stood straight up and saw 17, one hand over the sparking place where his arm once was, and yelling "Motherfucker!" 17 flew at Jason, who watched until 17 was close enough, and then Jason slammed a fist into 17's chest, his hand punching a hole through him. 17 fell to the ground as Jason looked up and toward an exit, and walked through the glass door, out into the daylight.  
  
Meanwhile, Freddy sat in the boiler room, a smile across his face.  
  
"Another kill!" Freddy chuckled as he disappeared from the boiler room.  
  
Somewhere, a young teen sleeps. As he sleeps, he dreams. In his dream, he's at the beach, enjoying himself. As he sunbathes, the sand below him begins to shake and bulg upward.  
  
"What the Hell?" is all he can mutter before a long, worm-like creature with Freddy's head bursts from below him, engulfing him and gulping him down.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmm, I love pig in a blanket!" Freddy-worm chuckles as he disappears from the dream.  
  
With the Z Fighters, Trunks sits on the grass, his head nodding and his eyes threatening to close. His head pops up once more before it falls to his chest and his eyes close.  
  
Trunks stood from the ground and as he looked around, he noticed he's alone.  
  
"I must have dozed off." Trunks thought to himself as he looked for the others.  
  
"Hi Trunks." said a familiar feminine voice, and Trunks turned and saw Pan.  
  
"Pa-Pa-Pan?! I thought you were dead!" Trunks said, and Pan giggled and said "Of course not silly."  
  
"Boy am I glad you're alive." Trunks said as Pan nodded and said with a seductive smile "You look hot!"  
  
Trunks smiled, his face flushed with pink. Actually, he was feeling hot. He wiped a hand across his brow, and noticed his skin smoking.  
  
"What's going on?" Trunks asked as Pan smiled and transformed into a fire- scarred figure wearing a red and green striped sweater, black slacks, shoes, a clawed glove, and wearing a fedora.  
  
"I'm here to Fire you up!" Freddy cackled as Trunks' skin burst into flame. Trunks opened his mouth into a scream as his skin sizzled and burned, his flesh bubbling and his eyes oozing from their sockets. Freddy cackled as Trunks' bone blackened, the smell of burnt flesh filled the air, and his blood boiled.  
  
"What in the Hell?!" Vegeta yelled as they watched Trunks seemingly burn to death without fire.  
  
"It was Krueger." Brendant said as they watched it with morbid facination except Bra, who had burst into tears. 


	9. Saiyajin Slaughter

I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Freddy Krueger, or Jason Voorhees, but I do own Brendant and Chaos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta snarled as he stormed into his and Bulma's bedroom, followed by Bra.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Bra asked as Vegeta walked over to the bedside table and looked at the bottles on it.  
  
"Dad! What are you going to do?" Bra asked again as Vegeta finally stopped, holding a bottle of prescription sleeping pills for him.  
  
"Dad! What are you..." Bra started, but was stopped by a finger from a gloved hand before Vegeta said "I'm going to go to sleep and stop this fucker on his own level."  
  
"Dad! That's suicide!" Bra yelled, but Vegeta answered "What am I to do then, huh? Wait for him or Voorhees to kill us all!? At least this way I can stop one, so we can leave full attention on the other!"  
  
"If you wish to dad, then go ahead, I won't stop you." Bra said, tears streaking her cheeks.  
  
"I will be fine." Vegeta said as he placed a finger under her chin and kissed her on the cheek. He then went out of the room and returned with a glass of water.  
  
"Bra, if it appears I'm dying, then let me die." Vegeta said, and Bra yelled "No! I won't! You can't!"  
  
Vegeta looked her in the eye and said "Bra! If I am die in my dreams, I am dying fighting! If you wake me up, then I'll have taken the cowards way out! Bra, I know you don't understand Saiya-jin honor, but I have to abide by it, no matter what!" Bra then nodded. She knew he would much rather die than be taken from the fight, which would be the ultimate insult to his honor. Vegeta sat on the edge of the bed, put two pills in his mouth, and gulped them down with the water. He then laid down closed his eyes, his hands folded over his chest.  
  
Meanwhile, Jason stood outside, and heard the others around from. He looked down, weaponless, and looked back inside, where the fire ax was. He walked back inside and walked out moments later, fire ax in hand. He then walked toward the front, looking for a victim.  
  
In dream world, Freddy smiled as he felt Vegeta drift off to sleep. He then disappeared from his boiler room, his fire-scarred head filled with ideas.  
  
Vegeta's lip curled into a snarl as he yelled "Krueger! Come out you fucker!" Vegeta looked around as he noticed the surrounding turning into a gang-filled city, the walls covered if blood red graffiti about Freddy Krueger.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" yelled a voice behind Vegeta, who turned and saw Freddy, dressed in blue jeans, busting slack to reveal the waistband of blood-red boxers, a white muscle undershirt, orange sleeveless vest, and a blue doo- rag.  
  
"You on my turf, bitch!" Freddy yelled, and Vegeta smirked as he said "Well, I'm here to take over!"  
  
"Well, I'm going to stop you!" Freddy cackled, and Vegeta chuckled as he asked "You and what army?"  
  
"Me and this army!" Freddy yelled, and as he did, Vegeta found he was surrounded by identical Freddy-clones. Vegeta snarled as he began punching and ki blasting, but each time he killed one, another appeared. Vegeta fought valiantly, but eventually, he was overpowered and sliced to ribbons.  
  
"Still my turf, fucker." Freddy cackled as he and the clones disappeared.  
  
In the real world, Bra shook Vegeta, who's head lolled uselessly as she yelled "Dad? DAD!"  
  
Out front, The others screamed and yelled as Jason made his way toward them, ax in hand.  
  
Jason walked toward them, and Goku snarled as he hissed "No, I'm not letting that freak hurt anyone else!" Goku then flew at Jason, hitting him with a left hook. Jason swung with the ax, but Goku dodged and slammed a fist into Jason's chest. Jason swung again, and it hit him in the arm.  
  
"Jesus Christ!" Goku yelled as the blade made contact, and Jason hit him with a fist, sending him into a wall of Capsule Corp. Jason walked over and swung with the ax, but Goku dodged to the left, only to be grabbed by the throat by a large hand. Goku punched and kicked, but each blow was useless as Jason tightened his grip. Krillin attacked with a punch to the back of his head, but Jason swung around with Goku, slamming the Saiyan into the smaller warrior and sending him flying back. Jason then turned back around and slammed him into the wall. Goku clawed at the hand, but it was useless as Jason slammed Goku into the wall again and again, blood staining it and the wall cracking. Jason slammed Goku into the wall once more before throwing him into it, The wall behind him crumbling.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chichi yelled as she went after Jason, but Krillin was up and attacked first, only to get the retreived ax between the eyes. Chichi stopped in place as Marron burst into tears, crying into Brendant's shoulder. Jason then looked toward them and advanced slowly, weapon in hand... 


	10. Freddy with new Claw Blasting Action

I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Freddy Krueger, or Jason Voorhees, but I do own Brendant and Chaos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Bra, still in her parents room with Vegeta dead on the bed, began feeling woozy and sleepy. She fell to the bed near Vegeta, unwanted sleep washing over her.  
  
Bra awoke on a bed in a strange, run-down house. She stood up, looked around, and noticed everything was moldy, dusty, and looking decrepit.  
  
'Where the Hell am I?' Bra wondered as she stood from the bed and walked out of the room she was in, followed unnoticed by a shadow of a figure with a fedora and claws.  
  
"Hello?!" Bra yelled out, and only heard silence.  
  
"Hello?! Is anyone here?! Goten? Goku? Brendant? Marron? Anyone?" Bra called out as she walked through the house, the shadow still behind her.  
  
"Guys, this isn't funny! Guys?" Bra asked, and heard this time "Bra! Are you there?" from a voice sounding alot like Marron's.  
  
"Marron? Are you there?" Bra asked, and the voice said "Yes."  
  
"Where are you?" Bra called out, and Marron returned "I'm in the living room!" Bra walked toward the living room and smiled as she saw Marron.  
  
"Hi!" Marron said, and Bra said "Hi! Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know, but I believe we're in Freddy's home." Marron said, and Bra gasped as she said "But I don't remember coming here!"  
  
"Then we must be asleep." Marron said as the two walked closer to one another, Bra asking "How do we get out of here?"  
  
A sick smile came over her face as she said "Death." and a clawed glove appeared over her right hand, her teeth became yellow and crooked, her shirt became a red and green striped sweater, her pants became brown trousers, and a dirty brown fedora appeared on her head.  
  
"What the Hell?" Bra asked as Marron smiled at her again, which revealed the yellow, crooked teeth again. Bra turned to run, but a long claw hit her in the shoulder from behind, sticking all the way through.  
  
Bra turned and saw the clawed glove over Marron's hand was missing it's index claw, and Marron sneered as she asked "Did I make my point?" as she pointed the gloved hand at Bra and the middle finger claw shot off, stabbing through Bra's other shoulder, sticking all the way through too, sending Bra into a fit of tears.  
  
"How about now?" Marron asked, the only response was wimpers from Bra.  
  
"Does it hurt little girl?" Marron asked, and Bra nodded silently.  
  
"Well... Good!" Marron yelled as the ring finger claw shot off, stabbing through Bra's throat. Bra began coughing up and gagging on blood as a hand went to her bleeding throat, but was stopped short as the pinky finger claw shot off, stabbing between Bra's eyes. Four new claws grew on the glove as Marron's skin began to become fire-scarred, her hair disappearing, and her voice became more gravelly as she laughed an evil laugh.  
  
Marron hunched over as she continued to transform, and finally stood straight up, revealing Freddy Krueger.  
  
"Friendship sure is a "sticky" subject, isn't it?" Freddy cackled as he disappeared from the dream house, his laughter remaining, echoing through the disused house.  
  
On her parent's bed, Bra laid in a pool of her own blood as she bled from the two shoulder, neck, and head wounds.  
  
In the boiler room, Freddy smiled as he looked at the new souls in his collection, his skin practically boiling with power.  
  
"Time to see how Voorhees is fairing with his kills." Freddy chuckled as an opening in the air, breaking the barrier between dimensions, appeared, revealing Jason Voorhees. 


	11. Jason with new Slamming Action

I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Freddy Krueger, or Jason Voorhees, but I do own Brendant and Chaos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Jason advanced on the remaining Z Fighters, who all backed up as he closed in. Brendant then got Marron into his arms and flew into the air over Jason's head. Chaos soon followed, who was followed by Tien, the Chioatzu, then Goten with Chichi in his arms, then Videl, and lastly Gohan. Gohan was following behing when he felt a hand grab his leg and held him in place, no matter how hard he tried to remove himself from the grip.  
  
"Guys! Hey guys! GUYS!" Gohan yelled, but the others were too far away to hear his screams for help as the foot kept a hold.  
  
Gohan looked down and saw Jason holding his leg, and yelled "See you in Hell, asshole!" as he fired a Kamehameha wave into his mask, but it didn't phase Jason, who reached up and began pulling him closer.  
  
"Let me go you bastard! I said let me go you motherfucker!" Gohan yelled as he kicked at Jason with his free leg, but Jason let go of his leg with one hand, the other holding on around the ankle, and grabbed the other leg in about the same position.  
  
"What the Hell?" Gohan yelled as he felt the grip on his legs increase, easily reaching the point where any more pressure would chrush the bone.  
  
"Kami no! Please no! PLEASE KAMI NO!" Gohan screamed as he felt Jason swing him toward the Earth. Gohan slammed into the Earth face-first hard, breaking his nose, dislocating his jaw, knocking out several teeth, and splattering blood onto the ground.  
  
"Please Kami, help me." Gohan muttered as best he could before he was slammed into the Earth again, shattering the front of his skull, sending shards of broken bone into his brain. Jason then slammed him into the Earth once more before stomping hard on the center of Gohan's back once, snapping his spine in two.  
  
"Hey! Where's Gohan?" Videl asked as they flew on, and Chichi gasped as she said "You don't think...?"  
  
"We have to go back and see!" Piccolo said as the group turned back, flying toward Capsule Corp.  
  
At Capsule Corp, Jason was looking at Gohan, waiting to see if he would move when he heard a tear-filled cry. Jason looked up and saw Videl and Chichi in tears as Piccolo and Goten looked ready to kill. Jason cocked his head to the side as he looked at them, watching as Goten put Chichi into Chaos' arms and went flying at Jason alongside Piccolo, both slamming a fist into his mask, sending him to the ground. Jason sat up, only to be hit in the mask by Goten's foot. Jason sat up again, and blocked Piccolo's foot with his forearm, grabbing it with his other. Goten snarled as he went for a kick, but Jason grabbed his foot too, only to leave himself open for a flying dropkick from Chioatzu, sending him to the ground, the two warrior's legs in his hands.  
  
"How the Hell do we get this guy off?" Goten asked as Piccolo smiled and powered up a Special Beam Cannon, only to be dropped to the ground as Jason pulled his leg forward. Jason did the same to Goten, and stood, still with both warrior's legs in his hands.  
  
"How do we kill this guy?" Goten asked as Jason swung him and Piccolo into one another, both slamming into the other with alarming force.  
  
"We get him to fight Krueger, they should kill each other off, or at least leave the winner weak enough to be killed." Piccolo said as Jason swung the two together again, both slamming with alarming force. Jason went for it a third time, only to have a ki blast slam into his chest, sending him flying back and forcing him to release the two warriors.  
  
"Thanks Tien." Goten said as he and Piccolo stood weakly, Jason doing the same a few feet away. They turned to fly off, but a machete came flipping up from behind, slamming into the back of Piccolo's head, sticking through it.  
  
Various yells of terror sounded as they saw this, and Goten flew up to them and said "We need to go into Capsule Corp."  
  
"Are you insane Goten?" Brendant asked, and Goten said "No, we need to put Jason to sleep, and in there's the best place."  
  
"Alright, but I have this feeling I'm signing my own death certificate." Chioatzu muttered as they headed toward Capsule Corp, followed by Jason.  
  
"Hey Chaos." Marron asked, and Chaos asked "Yeah?"  
  
"Where's Paris?" Marron wondered as Chaos said "She left town and went three or four cities away as soon as she heard about Jason."  
  
"Why didn't you go with her?" Brendant asked, and Chaos answered "And leave you two alone? Hell no!" 


	12. Sleepy Time

I own only Brendant and Chaos in this fic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
"How do we get the two to fight?" Videl asked, her eyes puffy and red from tears, and Goten thought for a moment before saying "Simple really, some will get Freddy to fight Jason, and the others will put the big evil bastard to sleep."  
  
"But who will do it?" Tien asked, and Videl said "I will do it, and anyone who wants to help me speak now." as she wiped tears from her eyes.  
  
"I will." Tien said, and Chioatzu said "Me too"  
  
Freddy, in his boiler room, smiled as he watched the scene and said "So, they think they'll outsmart me? Well, I might as well play along, but first, I have to make a trip to Paris." before he disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile, Jason followed them into Capsule Corp, bursting through the door and into the waiting room of the place.  
  
His gaze searched for a few moments before he heard Brendant's voice call out "Hey dipshit! Over here! Come and get me!" Jason looked toward where the voice came from and saw Brendant pop into a hallway. Jason followed him into it, and searched the different doors until he saw an open one. He stalked in and saw in, and saw Brendant, Marron, Chaos, and Goten before a large chamber.  
  
He cocked his head to the side as he looked at it, and Chaos yelled "Hey, you big mongaloid dumbshit! Are you going to get us or do we have to wait!?"  
  
Jason walked toward them, and as he reached them, they moved out of the way with Goten shoving him into the chamber, but Jason grabbed ahold of his shirt and dragged him in as he screamed "Shit! Shit!"  
  
"Let him go!" Chaos and Brendant yelled as they hit Jason, but he paid no attention to them as he put a hand on the side of Goten's head and began pushing it into the wall, Goten struggling to fight him off.  
  
"Get off me motherfucker!" Goten yelled as he punched Jason's arm and kicked at his body, but Jason continued to push as cracking began sounding. The sound grew louder and louder until Gotn's head gave in and was smashed against the wall, his brains spewing from several places, along with bone and skull.  
  
Marron broke into tears as Jason turned to escape, but Brendant and Chaos slammed the door shut as Brendant hissed "Have a nice sleep." as the chamber began filling with sleep gas. Brendant and Chaos moved from the chamber as Jason's machete came through the door, and the room began filling with the sleep gas quickly.  
  
"We need to get out of here." Marron yelled, but as they ran for the door, they began feeling weak and groggy.  
  
"Need to get out of here. Need... sleep." Chaos said as the three got to the door, but they put their backs to it and slid down it, fast asleep.  
  
Paris, meanwhile, was getting into bed, curled up in the blankets, and fell asleep, thinking 'I wish Chaos was here with me.'  
  
A few minutes later, Paris awoke as she felt someone get into bed with her.  
  
She thought 'Noone's here with me.' which scared her awake and she looked at the figure, who had their back to her, with the blankets covering everything but red hair.  
  
"Chaos, when did you get here?" Paris asked, and the figure turned over, revealing a scarred face, the figure saying "My name's not Chaos, but I'll play along!"  
  
Paris began screaming loudly as Freddy said "Gimme some sugar, baby!" and put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her to him roughly.  
  
"No! Noooooooooooooooo!" Paris yelled as she punched and kicked at Freddy, who said "You don't wanna gimme sugar? Fine, how about you gimme something else." as the claws on his glove began lengthening curving, digging into Paris' back. She screamed as blood began spewing from her mouth, and then stopped as Freddy's claws came out the front of her chest, her heart stuck on them.  
  
"Awwww... you gave me your heart! Howwww sweet! I'll cherish it forever!" Freddy said as he dissappeared from the room.  
  
Meanwhile, Tien, Chioatzu, and Videl got ready to be put to sleep as a machine with a large chamber on it and three nozzles which ended in a cup that fit over the nose.  
  
"I hope this goes well." Tien said, and Chioatzu answered "I do too."  
  
"Here goes everything." Videl said as she pushed a button on a remote, and the machine began filling with sleeping gas, which was pumped to the three, putting them to sleep. 


	13. Evil meets Evil

I own only Brendant and Chaos  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Videl, Tien, and Chiaotzu, all dressed for bed for some reason, found themselves in Freddy's boiler room, and saw Brendant, Chaos, and Marron a few feet away with their backs toward them, the three cast in an eery red glow from the lights.  
  
"Why are you three here?" Videl asked as they walked toward the three, who paid her no attention, keeping their backs to them.  
  
"Guys? Guys?" Tien asked as they reached them and stretched out to touch them, but they suddenly burst into flames and disappeared in a billow of black smoke.  
  
"What the Hell?!" Chioatzu asked as they heard a metal blade pulled against metal pole screech behind them, and they turned and saw Freddy.  
  
"Did you like the magic trick fellas?" Krueger asked with a wry smile as they looked at him.  
  
"Ar-are you Freddy Krueger?" Videl asked, and Freddy nodded, saying "Ye-yes I am, pleased to meet you."  
  
"We're here to tell you that there's this guy in the real world has been saying your a pussy, and a pansy, and he could whoop you easy." Tien said as Freddy put a hand on his chin, rubbing it thoughtfully and he said "You know, I might just have to kill this freak, but first..." before he shot out a hand, getting Chioatzu by the throat.  
  
"Chioatzu!" Tien yelled as Freddy pulled the small clown-like warrior to him and smashed a fist into his face, sending him hurtling back into Tien, both hitting the ground.  
  
"Awww, did you not like that?" Freddy asked as he looked at Videl, and a look of remembrance came over him.  
  
"I know you." Freddy said, and Videl asked "Wha-what?"  
  
"Nevermind. Doesn't really matter." Freddy hissed as he lifted Videl in the air, only to have Chioatzu barrel into his side and knock him to the floor, dropping Videl.  
  
Meanwhile, Brendant, wearing light-blue pajamas, Marron, wearing yellow pajamas, and Chaos, wearing navy-blue pajamas, looked around as they walked together through the boiler room, bathe in red light.  
  
"I don't like this." Marron muttered, huddling close to Brendant as they walked on, the methodical plodding of Jason echoing from somewhere in the expansive boiler room.  
  
"I hope the others are doing a better job than we are." Brendant said as they continued through the boiler room.  
  
Freddy snarled as he got back on his feet as a large double-bladed ax appeared in his hands and his attire morphed into that of a lumberjack.  
  
"I'm a lumberjack and I love to chop! Chop! Chop!" Freddy sang as he took a swing at each chop, narrowly missing them with each swipe.  
  
"I need to chop! Chop! Chop!" Freddy sang as he swung three more times, the first to hitting nothing but air, the third getting Chioatzu at the neck, chopping his head off!  
  
"I chopped, and I need to chop some more!" Freddy said as the ax turned into a fire ax, and a second appeared in his other hand.  
  
"Come her, my pretty!" Freddy cackled as he swung as Videl with the axes, each swipe barely missing until he was knocked down by Tien, who ran off with Videl.  
  
"I'll get you my pretty, and your three-eyed man too!" Freddy cackled as he disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile, Brendant, Chaos, and Marron continued their trek through the boiler room, all three looking about nervously until Videl and Tien ran up.  
  
"What is it?" Brendant asked, and Videl said "Freddy's after us! Killed Chioatzu!"  
  
"Where is he?" Chaos asked, and Freddy appeared behind Tien and slammed his claws between Tien's shoulderblades.  
  
"GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tien screamed as Freddy pulled out his claws and air began shooting out of the holes.  
  
"Look, he's full of air, guess he's an airhead!" Freddy said as Tien slowly deflated into a pile of lifeless flesh.  
  
"Now all that's left is you four, and then I can kill Voorhees!" Freddy cackled as grabbed Videl, and used his clawed glove to begin cutting off Videl's flesh, who was screaming in terror.  
  
"Does it hurt? Awwwww... Good!" Freddy laughed as he continued slicing Videl until she suddenly stopped.  
  
"The Hell?" Freddy asked as he looked at her face, only it wasn't there and the chest of Jason was. 


	14. Dream Battle

I own only Brendant and Chaos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
In the Capsule Corp living room, Chichi sat on the couch, sobbing silently to herself as she thought of everyone she had lost today, and sleep began overcoming her until she fell fast asleep on the couch.  
  
Chichi woke up on the floor of the boiler room wearing a fluffy pink nightgown and saw Brendant, Chaos, and Marron looking at her while the two killers stared each other down.  
  
"Where am I?" Chichi asked, and Brendant helped her up as Marron said "We're in dream world, but to be exact we're in Freddy's Boiler room."  
  
"How did I get here?" Chichi asked, and Chaos said "You fell asleep and you were transported here."  
  
"How did you get here?" Chichi asked, and Brendant said "We got Jason in the sleep tank, but he punctured the door and the room filled with sleep gas, which put us all to sleep and we woke up in dream world."  
  
"Then where's Goten?" Chichi wondered, and Marron put a hand on her shoulder and said "I'm sorry, but he's gone." Chichi began sobbing silently as Jason and Freddy looked toward them, and then at one another.  
  
"Winner gets them." Freddy said, and Jason cocked his head to the side as Freddy smiled and raised his hands above his head, the boiler room morphing into a field at night. He the lowered his hands and raised one and behind Jason a lake appeared, along with several cabins and an old wooden sign reading "Camp Crystal Lake." He then raised his other hand and behind him a street of houses appeared and an old street sign reading "Elm St."  
  
"What the Hell?" Chaos asked, and Brendant said "I think he's making this an even battle."  
  
"Com'on Hockey man!" Freddy cackled and stabbed Jason in the chest with his claws, and Jason grabbed Freddy's throat and lifted him into the air, raising his macheted above his head, ready to bring it down on Freddy, but Freddy disappeared and reappeared behind Jason, driving a pitchfork into Jason's back. Jason reached behind him, broke the handle of the pitchfork, and pulled the fork out of his back. Freddy disappeared and reappeared before Jason, and swung his gloved hand at him, the index claw shooting off and stabbing Jason in the chest, sending him flying back and he hit the ground, but stood instantly.  
  
"Why won't you be a good boy and die!?" Freddy snarled as Jason cocked his head to the side and walked toward Freddy, who smiled as he disappeared from view, and Jason cocked his head to the side.  
  
A few feet away Mrs. Voorhees appeared and Jason looked toward her, cocking his head to the side as Mrs. Voorhees said "Come here Jason honey."  
  
Jason began walking toward her, and as he got close, Mrs. Voorhees said "Jason honey, please get on your knees so mommy can get a good look at you."  
  
Jason moved onto his knees and Mrs. Voorhees said "Good boy. My my, you are such a fine boy." Jason's full attention was on Mrs. Voorhees, he didn't notice as a clawed glove appeared on her right hand, the index claw on it was like a sword blade.  
  
Mrs. Voorhees was about to swing it when a second, more ghostly Mrs. Voorhees appeared and said "Leave my son alone!" and smashed a fist into the other Mrs. Voorhees' head, sending her sprawling and morphing back into Freddy.  
  
Jason looked at Mrs. Voorhees, who smiled and said "You're such a good boy. You are my son, and you have been carrying out vengance in my name perfectly. Now, kill him Jason!" before she disappeared.  
  
Jason got back on his feet as Freddy did the same, both looking at one another, but Jason began disappearing, Brendant asking "What the Hell?"  
  
"He's waking up! No! NO!" Freddy yelled as Jason disappeared, and the others got worried as they looked at one another, Freddy whirling around to look at them.  
  
"Guess I win." Freddy said and moved toward them, but they began disappearing too.  
  
Freddy's eyes grew wide and he yelled "No! NO!!!!" and dove at them, Brendant grabbing Freddy in a full-nelson before they disappeared along with Freddy... 


	15. Battle at Crystal Lake

I own only Brendant and Chaos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
They reappeared in Crystal Lake, Brendant with Freddy still in the full- nelson, who he let go as he saw Jason walking toward them.  
  
"How did we get here?" Chichi asked, and Chaos shrugged and said "Don't look at me, I don't know."  
  
"So Jason, you think I'm afraid of ya, now that we're awake?" Freddy asked as he walked toward Jason, the two stopping and staring the other down. Jason brought back a fist and slammed it into Freddy's chest, Freddy flying back into a cabin, followed in by Jason.  
  
Inside the cabin, Jason walked in and Freddy spin-kicked him the the chest, and then slammed his claws into Jason's chest. Jason swung for Freddy's neck, but Freddy pulled his claws free and dove out of the way, only to be caught by his sweater collar by Jason. Jason dropped his machete and slammed Freddy's head through the last window in the row of cabin windows, and then began walking fast down the line, Freddy smashing through each and every one.  
  
"SH-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-T!" Freddy cursed as he went through each and every window sill until they reached the doors, which Jason threw him through before going back for his machete. Jason walked out, looked around, but didn't see Freddy, only construction equipment nearby and the Z Fighters.  
  
He walked out and around to the side of the cabin and was washed over by headlights, hearing "Hey Voorhees, do you think I can forklift ya?" The roar of an engine sounded, and Jason looked in time to see a forklift heading for him, and he was caught between the two prongs and held against the cabin wall.  
  
Freddy hopped out and walked up to Jason, looked him in his one good eye, and hissed "You're worthless Jason, I'm the best."  
  
Jason put his hands onto one of the forklift prongs and began his attempt to bend it, which caused Freddy to say "Don't waste your time, Voorhees, I've got you."  
  
Freddy reared back his clawed glove and prepared to put the blades into Jason's neck, but the whine of bending metal filled the air as the prong Jason was attempting to bend began to point upward, Freddy yelling "No! It's not possible! NO!"  
  
Jason bent it enough to free himself, moved out from between the prongs, and sliced with his machete, Freddy diving out of the way screaming "Fucker!"  
  
Freddy rolled onto his feet and looked toward Jason, who was gone, which caused Freddy to ask "What the Hell?"  
  
"Hello! Voorhees! HELLO YOU UGLY FUCKER!" Freddy yelld as he looked for the large hockey-masked killer, who was stalking up behind him. Freddy was looking about when he heard a twig snap behind him and rolled across the ground, barely dodging a machete slash.  
  
He rolled onto his feet and looked at Jason, smiled, and said "Voorhees, why are you continuing in this futile effort to best me? I'm faster, wittier, and more important, smarter than you. Give up now!" Jason cocked his head to the side and walked toward Freddy who spin-kicked him and backflipped, his foot catching the underside of Jason's jaw.  
  
Jason's head was knocked upward, and Freddy smiled as he drove his claws into Jason's neck, puled them out, and said "You lost." but gasped as Jason brought his head back down, wagging a finger slowly.  
  
"Voorhees, you are beginning to really, REALLY PISS ME OFF!" Freddy snarled as Jason swung for his neck, but Freddy ducked it and brought his head up into a punch, which sent him into a cabin filled with cans of gas, followed by Jason.  
  
As Jason walked in, Brendant smiled suddenly as he saw what was in there, causing Chichi to ask "What?"  
  
"I have an idea." Brendant said as he pulled out an old-fashioned flip-top lighter and ran for the cabin, leaving three shocked Z-Fighters.  
  
Inside the cabin, Jason looked around in a confused manner as he saw no Freddy, but several gas cans had spilt their still-combustable liquid on the cabin floor.  
  
"Hey Voorhees. Lookin for me?" Freddy asked as he kicked Jason in the right kneecap, sending Jason to the floor as Brendant ran in.  
  
"Hey guys!" Brendant yelled, and both killers looked at him as he smiled, flicked on the lighter, and said "Burn in Hell." as he tossed the lighter in the gasoline.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Freddy yelled as it hit the gas and the floor was engulfed in flame, heading for the gas. Both scrambled for the door as Brendant dove out the door as the flame hit the gas cans and the cabin went up in a ball of flame, Brendant barely dodging the flame, but still felt the wave of heat eminating from the blast.  
  
"Brendant!" Marron yelled as she ran over to him, helping him up, and then yelled "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"  
  
"I got rid of them." Brendant said as their gazes turned to the burning inferno of a building and was shocked as one of them stumbled from it, totally on flame.  
  
His fire-scarred face held a sneer as he looked at them and said "I may die, but at least I'm taking you four with me!" and raised his clawed glove high above his head... 


	16. Beginning of the End

I own only Brendant and Chaos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Freddy stumbled toward them, ready to strike when from the flames like a burning bull outta Hell burst a flame-engulfed Jason, who tackled Freddy and both went straight for the lake. The pair hit the water with a loud his and steam billowing from the water as they sank into it.  
  
"The Hell?" Chaos asked as he, Chichi, Brendant, and Marron walked toward the edge of the lake's water looking at the top of the water for any sign of movement.  
  
"Guess they're both dead." Chichi said as they watched the water, but jumped back as Freddy burst from the water and landed half-on the shore and began trying to pull himself on land.  
  
"I'm gonna getcha. I'm gonna getcha!" Freddy cackled as he closed in, but stopped as he felt something grab his leg, hard.  
  
"What the Hell?!" Freddy yelled as he kicked at what had his leg, and after a few kicks it released his leg.  
  
"Now, you're gonna die!" Freddy screamed as he was about to stand, but Jason, who was severly burned and his hockey mask was melted onto his face, broke the top of the water, grabbed Freddy by the waist of his pants and a handful of sweater, and pulled him back in.  
  
"No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Freddy yelled as he was pulled under water by Jason, the water standing still and calm afterwards.  
  
"Shit..." was Chichi's reply as the watched the top of the water, but after a few moments of no movement, the four collapsed to the grass in utter exaustion, falling fast asleep on the cool grass...  
  
They awoke the next morning as rain began falling from the sky, splashing onto their faces and bodies. They sat up and rubbed their heads and worked the kinks out of their bodies.  
  
"I guess they're both really gone." Brendant said as they watched the water, and Marron asked "Such a shame, too."  
  
"What?!" Chaos asked, shocked, and Marron said "Yeah, they made life a lot more interesting."  
  
"That they did, Mar, that they did." Brendant said as Chichi watched the lake's top, and stumbled back as the water began bubbling.  
  
"Ki-Kids." Chichi said as she moved back, and the three looked at her and asked "Yes?"  
  
"Ki-Kids, I don't think they're dead." Chichi said as they looked toward the water, which was bubbling and something was about to break the water. They stood in silence as a clawed glove appeared from the water, followed by it's smiling owner, a figure in a striped shirt, wearing a fedora, and with a fire-scarred face.  
  
"Ho-how is this possible?!" Brendant asked as Freddy moved toward them, his claws at the ready as he made his way toward them in silence. He closed in, raised his clawed glove, and swung.  
  
Chaos hit the ground with one last gurgle as blood flowed from four deep gashes across his chest, and Freddy smiled as he heard Marron scream "You killed him you bastard! You killed him!"  
  
"That I did my dear, that I did." Freddy hissed as he moved toward them, which caused them to back toward the woods. When they were close enough, a scorched machete slammed into Chichi's head, splitting it in half.  
  
"Oh my God!" Marron screamed as Chichi fell to the ground, blood running freely onto the ground as Jason, who was still severly burned and his hockey mask was half-melted to his face, stepped from the woods.  
  
"So you're still alive. Hmmm?" Freddy said with a smile as he stared with a look of pure hatred at Jason, who stared back with an unimaginable rage.  
  
"Time to die Voorhees!" Freddy yelled as he went after Jason, who moved to attack him. The two met with a slash of their weapons as Brendant and Marron looked away, and when they turned back, they watched to see who fell first.  
  
A tense few moments passed until Freddy hissed out "Awww shit." and fell forward in two pieces, cut at the waist as Jason grabbed his arm where black puss was oozing out.  
  
"Voorhees." came a voice and Jason looked toward the owner, Brendant, who nodded and asked "Jason, what are you going to do now?"  
  
Jason's looked at the machete in his hand, then up at Brendant, then back at the machete as Marron moves as close to Brendant and says "No. Please. No."  
  
Jason cocked his head to the side in confusion as he saw this and heard his mother's disembodied voice say "Leave them be my son. Leave them be." Jason nodded and walked off deep into the forest of Crystal Lake after prying off the melted mask and tossing it off, it hitting the ground.  
  
"What do we do now?" Marron asked, and Brendant put an arm around her and said "We go home, get some rest, get the Dragonballs, and wish our friends back."  
  
"I like that plan Brendant, I really do." Marron said with a smile as the pair walked off, leaving the campgrounds empty save the corpse of Freddy Krueger and their most famous resident...  
  
Jason Voorhees.  
  
SPINESHANK - BEGINNING OF THE END  
  
The irritation we're pretending not to show  
  
Has replaced the motivation  
  
That I had not long ago  
  
I know that  
  
I don't ever want to be the one  
  
to make you forget it  
  
to make you resent it  
  
to make you repress it  
  
I don't ever want to be  
  
It's the beginning of the end  
  
And I don't know where we lost control  
  
It's the beginning of the end  
  
And I know that I am all alone  
  
Interrogation has replaced the trust we had  
  
Your misguided accusations  
  
Helping me to turn my back  
  
I know that  
  
I don't ever want to be the one  
  
to make you divide it  
  
to make you deny it  
  
to make you deprive it  
  
I don't ever want to be  
  
I thought that we would find our way  
  
I thought our life would be ok  
  
I thought that you believed in me  
  
But now it seems so far away  
  
The life we knew before is gone  
  
There is no compromising  
  
The life you save will be your own  
  
To find your inner senses 


End file.
